


Five times Ezra met a Force Ghost and One Time he didn’t

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Character Death, Five Times Plus One, Force Ghosts, Gen, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Five times Ezra met a force ghost and one time he didn’t.





	1. Depa Billaba

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what it says in the title. Hopefully I’ll get this out by the time the show ends. 
> 
> Set during “The Path of the Jedi”  
> Also basically what I wished would have happened in this episode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets the force ghost of Kanan’s Master, Depa Billaba.

“A Jedi you may yet be”

The voice and his surroundings faded away as a bright light floated down from above. At first Ezra thought he was seeing stars until the light landed in his outstretched hands that seemed to instinctively know to catch it. 

“Nice rock.” A voice said from behind him. 

Terrified for a moment that the inquisitor had been here all along Ezra spun around in a panic. But behind him instead stood a woman whose skin he was able to tell was a dark honey brown despite the faded blue aura surrounding her. Her hair was curled back in an intricate braid and a pair of gold beads sat on her brow. She was dressed in a set of long lose fitting pale robes with a hooded cloak. Despite knowing that he’d never seen this woman before Ezra couldn’t help but feel like he recognised her from somewhere. 

“Do I know you?” He asked. 

Her lips turned upwards into a smug smile as though she knew what he had been thinking. “I should hope so youngling, with all the times my padawan has spoken of me.”

Padawan? So she was a Jedi! Ezra thought. But who could her padawan be? All the Jedi has been wiped out except-

“You’re Kanan’s Master! Depa Billaba!” Ezra exclaimed. He’d never seen what she looked like before. Most pictures of the Jedi had been destroyed after The Empire took over and Kanan didn’t have any on him when he fled. 

“Yes. But I knew him under a different name.” Depa said her eyes crinkling with fondness that was broken by specks of sadness. 

“But how are you here? Aren’t you dead?” Ezra asked. Maybe the temple wasn’t done playing tricks on him. 

“The force works in mysterious ways.” Depa Billaba said with a small smirk as though she’d heard those words many times herself and was glad to finally have the opportunity to say it at someone else. 

“Cool, but that still doesn’t explain how you’re here.” Ezra retorted wishing that for once the force would actually try to make sense. 

She let out a chuckle and ruffled Ezra’s hair. He wasn’t sure how her ghost like figure could touch him but he didn’t care. His mother used to do the same thing.

“You truly are your Master’s padawan.” She sighed. Then her hand stopped suddenly. She then started to search his hair with a confused expression. 

“Where’s your Padawan braid?” She asked.

“My what?” Ezra replied in confusion. 

Depa let out a low sigh. “Typical. My Celeb tried begging me to let him have three braids yet he doesn’t give his own padawan one.” She mumbled in a tone that tried to come across as angry but only sounded fond to Ezra’s ears. 

She then took a small section of Ezra’s hair. For a moment he was worried she’d cut it off before she started twirling and folding it together. It felt oddly relaxing. It reminded Ezra of when his mother would brush his hair as a child. 

“There, now you’re a proper padawan.” 

She held out the piece of hair for Ezra to see. Since his hair was still relatively short he could only see it out of the corner of his eye but he could tell that it had been braided. 

“Not that I’m complaining or anything but why a braid? Why not a tattoo or a piece of clothing? What if your species doesn’t have hair? What if-“

He cut himself off when Depa started giggling.

“Oh I am so glad Celeb has you for a padawan. Now he will finally understand what it’s like to have an inquisitive youngling bombarding him with questions every waking moment.” 

Ezra shrugged. “What can I say? It’s part of my charm.” 

At that she laughed even harder before a proud smile graced her face. 

“Kanan was right. You never would have made it as my padawan. And you certainly wouldn’t have made it as my master’s.” Her eyes looked to the ceiling as they glossed over with memory before leaning forwards and crouching slightly so that she was barely inches from his face as she looked him directly in the eye. “But as my Celeb’s you will do incredible things. Things that will alter the path of the galaxy forever.” 

She ran her hand through his hair one more time as though desperate to touch him longer than she could and leant down towards him. Ezra closed his eyes as she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“And Ezra, tell my Celeb he needs a hair cut.” She whispered. 

When he opened them she was gone. He felt the weight of the crystal in his hand and the weight of the braid in his hair and knew that in this moment he had truly started his Jedi training. 

He left the strange room to find Kanan sitting in the same place he’d left him. Ezra let out a small breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. Despite knowing that the inquisitor hadn’t been real he felt a rush of relief at seeing his master unharmed. 

“How are you?” Kanan asked getting up so that he could go over to meet him. 

“Different but the same” Ezra replied knowing that Kanan would understand.

His master chuckled. “I know what you mean.”

Ezra held out his hand to reveal the crystal. “Oh I found this.”

“I don’t belive it.” Kanan said his voice a whisper. 

“What is it? It's good, right?” It wasn’t until this moment that Ezra had realised that neither Depa Billaba or the strange big enough had explained what the crystal was for. For all he knew it was cursed or worse. 

“Ezra, that's a kyber crystal!”

“Wow!” Ezra exclaimed before realising he was missing one crucial piece of information. “What's a kyber crystal?”

“It's a lightsaber crystal.”

Ezra gasped and looked down at his hands in shock. Now that Kanan had mentioned it he could feel the raw power radiating from the rock just waiting for him to tame. 

Kanan watched his padawan’s face light up with a proud smile. He’d never heard of anyone getting a crystal so early in their training. He’d always known his padawan was special. 

As he gazed down at him he noticed the small braid sticking out from under his thick mop of hair. 

“Wait! You got your padawan braid?” Kanan asked in confusion.

“Yep.” Ezra said smugly popping his ‘p’.

“How? Can you even braid your own hair?” 

If Ezra wasn’t in such a good mood he’d probably be offended by that comment.

“Didn’t need to. Your master did it for me.”

“My ...my master?” Ezra had seen his master surprised a lot that day but this was different. His eyes were wide with disbelief but they glowed green with hope and amazement. 

“Yeah.” Ezra said gently knowing that now wasn’t the time for his cocky attitude. “I met her. Well kind of. It was like she was part of the force somehow. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

He glanced up so he could look into his master’s eyes who were fixed on him. Like they were absorbing every possible detail about Depa Billaba. Up until now Ezra hadn’t fully understood how strong the bond between master and padawan was. 

“She was just like you described her. She was beautiful and kind but also kind of sarcastic. She reminded me of my mother.”

Kanan let out a small chuckle that somehow managed to sound both happy and sad. “I know exactly what you mean.”

He ruffled his hair in a familiar fashion that Ezra now knew where he’d gotten that habit from. Which reminded Ezra of Depa’a last words. 

“Oh yeah. She also told me that you needed to get a haircut.” 

Kanan raised his eyebrow in a way that reminded Ezra of Hera before a flash of understanding crossed his eyes. Ezra watched as he reached up and took his hair out from his pony tail. Kanan run his hand through his hair until he found a small braid hidden under layers of hair at the base of his neck. 

“I suppose I can’t truly be your master if I’m still a padawan myself.” Kanan sighed, his voice laced with to many emotions for Ezra to comprehend. Somehow he knew that he hadn’t been the only one to experience a journey in the temple. 

He watched as Kanan brought up his lightsaber to the base of his neck. Ezra was worried for a moment that he was going to slice himself or worse his long locks of beautiful hair. He needn’t have worried. With almost impossible precision Kanan sliced off his braid. It fell to the floor with a silent thud. 

“Come on.” Kanan said placing an arm around his padawan’s shoulders. “Hera and the others will be waiting.”

Feeling safer than he’d ever had before within his master’s arms Ezra, took a quick glance over his shoulder as they left the tunnel. For a moment he though his saw the faint outline of a someone standing above Kanan’s braid. But in a blink they were gone. Along with the braid. 

In this moment he knew that him and Kanan had truly become master and padawan.


	2. Mace Windu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets the force ghost of Depa Billaba’s Master and Kanan’s Grandmaster, Mace Windu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes places near the end of season 2. History of Mace Windu is a mixture of canon, legends and stuff I made up. Hope you enjoy!! Remember to comment and leave kudos!! Xxxxx

Mace Windu 

Haruun Kal was a humid planet. Although from above it looked mostly blue with oceans it was in fact covered by lush jungles that were hidden thanks to the think, pigmented atmosphere. It was another mission from Hondo which everyone except Ezra was annoyed about. In exchange for finding a hidden artefact that had once belonged to the original settlers of the planet, Hondo said he could get them a list of Imperial shipping routes so they could highjack/avoid their ships. As far as missions from Hondo went, this seemed a relatively tame one. At least this time they weren’t meeting up on an Imperial port that ended up with them going on a wild goose chase that lead them to the edges of wild space. 

“Are you sure this thing is even on this planet?” Zeb grumbled, his fur not suited for this type of planet. And he wasn’t the only one. Hera has stayed behind on the Ghost but the others had all gotten stuck on treasure hunting duty. Ezra and Kanan were sweating like mad after cutting down endless vines and trees with their lightsabers. Chopper let everyone know in his signature colourful language how much he hated the mud clogging up his wheel and Sabine had even been forced to leave her armour on the ship in fear of over heating. 

“I am completely sixty-percent certain.” Hondo proclaimed proudly. The pirate was in his element, hunting for lost treasure as he swished an actual metal sword around whilst wearing nothing but his hat and a pair of loose pants after claiming the planet was too hot for shirt. He wasn’t exactly wrong but still there were some things Ezra didn’t need to see, and Hondo’s old wrinkled bare chest was one of them. 

“Great.” Zeb growled. Chopper whistled, for the first time in his life agreeing with the lasat’s sentiments. Only Hondo had the ability to be that annoying. 

Eventually they came across an old village in the heart of the jungle. It was old fashioned with clay houses that had clearly been abandoned for some time judging by how the jungle had reclaimed it. Vines weaving in and out of the windows and doors and one even had a tree growing out of it. But it was the house on the edge drew Ezra’s attention. It was deeper into the jungle than the others and looked older. He couldn’t explain it but if felt like the house was calling him somehow. He started moving subconsciously towards it.

“Hey kit! You find anything?” Zeb asked waking Ezra from his daze.

“I’m not sure. I’m going to check out that last house out. I’ll catch you guys up.”

After a brief sign of acknowledgement from the others he headed in the direction of the house. The door was old and rotting causing it to crumble away from it hinges and fall to the floor. Curious, Ezra went inside. In the entrance was the remains of a circular sofa and holodesk that had long since been in use. He moved from the entrance to the next room then to the next. The house had obviously been well lived in and had probably housed several generations of the clashing of old and new items seemed to suggest. The further into the house he got the stronger that strange feeling became until eventually he came to the top of a trapdoor. Ezra knew where he needed to go.

He lifted up the door to find a ladder leading down into a basement like area similar to the one that had been in his own home, only this one seemed to have been carved out of land. It was colder down here, probably due to the lack of walls but the earth that the room was made out felt stronger than any building material he’d ever come across before. A fireplace that hadn’t been lit in a long time was situated in the far side of the with some kind of shrine built around it made out of the vines found all over the planet.

But that wasn’t what grabbed Ezra’s attention. It was the faint blue figure of a man stood in front of the it. His skin was a deep brown and his head was completely bald. He wore light robes with a long cloak just like Depa Billaba had done, meaning that he was most likely another Jedi. 

Ezra had been beginning to think his vision of Depa Billaba had been a figment if his imagination but the man before him proved otherwise. 

“Who are you?” Ezra asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I am Mace Windu.” He spoke in a deep voice that demanded respect. Ezra felt the need to apologise for every time he’s disrespected authority. “I was a member of The Jedi High Council and Master of Depa Billaba.”

Ezra had heard of Mace Windu before, as a war hungry criminal according to The Imperial holo-net and a wise leader from Kanan, but he’d never known that he’d been Depa Billaba’s Master. 

“So you’re my Master’s Master’s Master? Does that make you my Great-Grand Master?” Ezra asked. 

The corner of Mace Windu’s twitched in the slightest smirk before it vanished so quickly that Ezra thought he must have imagined it. 

“You’re just like your master.” The man stated. 

Ezra shrugged trying to hide his pride at being compared to Kanan. “I get that a lot.”

“What is it that you seek?” Mace asked, his deep voice echoing around the small room.

Ezra was surprised at the question but replied anyway since he didn’t think not listening to the man was possible. 

“A treasure of some kind for my friend- I mean business associate Hondo.”

Mace shook his head with a stern but slightly disappointed expression on his face. 

“That is not what you truly seek. Why do you want this artifact?”

“So that Hondo will give us the shipping routes of imperial ships so that we can destroy the Empire!” Ezra shouted his voice growling with anger at the end as his hand curled into tight fists.

“That is not what you seek.” Mace said slowly with the wisdom only a master Jedi could deliver. “Vengeance and destruction is the way of the dark side. I will only ask you one more time. What do you seek?” 

“I seek to free my people- no to free the galaxy! So that no one has to suffer like me or my family have.” Ezra said, his voice hardening but this time not with anger but with conviction and determination.

The former Jedi master nodded, satisfied and proud of his answer before stepping aside. He motioned to a box resting on an old fashioned fireplace behind him. 

“Open it.”

Ezra walked over to it and opened the lid find a wooden cylinder that had been engraved with long vines that ran all around it. The young padawan gently picked it up but nearly dropped it when a long rod of purple light burst out of one end at his touch. 

“Wow!” Ezra exclaimed enarmoured by the lightsaber. He’d never seen a purple one before or one that looked so old. 

“It belonged to my ancestor.” Mace explained, his eyes shining brightly under the purple light. “He was the leader of the first settlers on this planet nearly seven hundred years ago. He was a Jedi like you and me.”

“Wait, how can he be your ancestor if the Jedi weren’t allowed to have kids?” Ezra wondered out loud as he swung the sword around. 

“Things changed.” His expression was somber and his tone held traces of regret. Ezra wasn’t sure what about. After a small shake of his head the stoic expression returned to his face, ridding it of all emotion.

“That lightsaber has been pasted down through my family for generations. And now through my padawan lineage I entrust it to you.”

Ezra smiled widely in awe before he remembered the reason he’d come to this planet.

“I can’t take it. I’d have to give it away and I don’t want to do that since it obviously means so much to you.”

Mace Windu stepped forwards and placed a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder. “The oppression of The Empire can not be allowed to prevail. Give it to your pirate friend. A Jedi does not need possessions to know of their family’s love. Nor does he need blood to have a family.”

Mace lifted his hand from his shoulder and Ezra missed the comforting weight as the figure brushed a tangle from his hair before running his braid through his surprisingly gentle fingers. 

“You must go now.” Mace Windu ordered, although the regret was apparent in his voice. Ezra nodded but he too was reluctant to go. He’d never known his own grandparents but he imagined that they would feel a lot like the man before him. 

He went back up the stairs but once he got to the top the old master called out to him one last time. 

“And Ezra. Tell Kanan he needs a shave.” This time there was no mistaking the smirk of his lips on his transparent face. 

Ezra gave him a quick salute before hurrying back up the stairs. He left the house with lightsaber still in his hand and beaded back to the main village where his friends were still looking. 

“Hey! I found it!” Ezra cried when he saw them. 

“Perfecto!” Hondo cried swinging his sword in the air in celebration nearly decapitating Zeb. It took Sabine, Kanan and the force to stop the lasat from ripping him to pieces. 

The pirate rushed over to the young padawan not caring about what had nearly just happened. This man had pissed off Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul and lived to tell the tale so an angry lasat was nothing to him. 

Ezra held out his hand to give it over to Hondo’s eagerly outstretched hands before pulling it back at the last moment. 

“And you promise to give us the our information as all as we get back to the ship?” Ezra questioned.

“Of course, of course!” Hondo said offhandedly.

“Swear it.” Ezra ordered. As much as he liked the pirate he knew he couldn’t trust him for a moment.

Hondo sighed and placed his hand in the air in the style of the junior space scouts. “I swear on my mother’s grave.”

Ezra still wasn’t entirely convinced since he wouldn’t put it past him to sell his mothers grave if he thought he could make some quick credits but reluctantly he handed the artefact over. 

Hondo’s face lit in in barely contained glee as he felt the artefact in his hands. He twisted it and a moment later the bright purple light of a lightsaber ignited severing a nearby tree. Everyone’s except Ezra jaw dropped open in awe. 

“Is that..... is that a purple lightsaber?” Sabine asked in amazement as Hondo hastily shut off the blade. 

“The only person I’ve ever seen with a purple lightsaber was Master Windu.” Kanan said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah. He says you need a shave by the way.” Ezra said offhandedly as they headed back to the ship. Kanan stopped in his tracks looking at his padawan in a state of surprise before a soft smile of understanding crossed his face. 

“Of course he did.” He said shaking his head thinking fondly back on the old master. 

Zeb and Sabine shared a look as they questioned the pair of Jedi’s sanity before they all headed back to the Ghost.


	3. Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra speaks with the force ghost of Ahsoka Tano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember if the creators said that Ahsoka secretly survived or not but in this fic she definitely did. 
> 
> Takes place just before season 3. Remember to comment and leave kudos!!! Xxxxxx

Ezra held the Sith holocron in his hand. The rest of the crew weren’t gone the ghost so he’d taken the chance to use it again. In the back of his mind he knew that this wasn’t going to end well in the long run but at this point he just didn’t care. Ever since Malachor the guilt about what happened to Kanan and Ahsoka was like a leach attached to his heart that sucked all hope out of him. After feeling ignored by Kanan and being driven to somehow make up for his mistakes he’d felt like using the holocron was the only way he would be able to learn how to protect his family. 

He placed the holocron back on his bedside table. Once the red light faded away he saw a familiar looking figure shrouded in blue with orange skin, striped lekkus and iridescent eyes standing in his room.

“Ahsoka!”

Ezra leapt off his bed and ran towards the togruta to wrap him arms around her, not stopping to think if it was even possible to touch her. Fortunately she was physically there enough for him to give her a hug. She felt cold inside his arms and not entirely solid, it was like trying to hug a waterfall. But she was there and that was that mattered. 

“I’m so sorry.” Ezra cried his voice near to tears that had been building ever since that fateful day. He held onto her as tightly as he could. If she wasn’t already dead he’d been in danger of suffocating her. 

“It’s all my fault!” He cried. “If I hadn’t been an idiot and listened to Maul or use the Sith holcron then Kanan wouldn’t have been blinded and you wouldn’t have-“

“Sssshhhhhh.” Ahsoka whispered wrapping one arm around the boy’s back and another round his neck so that she could hold him close as tears fell down his scared cheeks. Ezra pressed his face into her neck. Although physically she wasn’t entirely there spiritually she was shining as bright as a star. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” She said softly into his ear. At those words Ezra tried to push himself away from her as the guilt cam crashing down upon him again. He didn’t deserve to hug her after he was the reason she was like this in the first place. But she just held him tighter. Ezra stopped struggling realising that even as a ghost or whatever she was, her muscles were too strong to be beaten by him. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” She repeated her voice more stern this time. “Did you take a lightsaber and slash it across Kanan’s eyes.”

“Well no but-“ Ezra protested before he was interrupted. 

“No. Maul did that. And where you the one who put a lightsaber through my chest?”

“No but-“

“Exactly.” She told him fiercely. “Your actions may have lead to events leading up to this but it was not your choice to harm and slaughter like those men did. That was their decision.” 

With her left hand that had been previously cradling his neck she brought it up high so that she could gently stroke his shaved head. It felt strange to her to feel a hard buzz cut instead of loose locks. It reminded her that he was no longer the young boy she had known. Just like how she wasn’t the bright eyed padawan she’d been all those years ago. Ezra found himself relaxing under her gentle strokes. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed her just yet but at least now he was open to the idea of forgiving himself. Not that it would make any difference to Kanan.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ezra said, his voice tired with emotion. “Kanan’s stopped teaching me. He can’t stand to be around me. I know that he blames me for what happened.”

“If that were true, then the bond I see forged between you that shines as bright as a burning star would have been broken.” Ahsoka told him. Her voice carried so much raw faith that Ezra found himself believing her. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her but as he did he felt her start to slip away as though she was turning into smoke. 

“No! Don’t go! I still need you!” Ezra begged as her skin turned blue. 

“Look for me in the force and you will always find me.” She smiled wiping away a tear that had gotten caught on his scar. Ezra leant into her touch, finally coming to peace with her passing after agonising months. As he felt her hand disappear he suddenly remembered something that he’d been dreaming of asking ever since Malachor.

“Wait Ahsoka! Darth Vader, did you know who he was?” He called out to her. 

But she had already gone.


	4. Qui- Gon Jinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I saw “The Twin Suns” I wondered what Ezra’s feelings about Obi-Wan refusing to join the Rebellion so this chapter explores that. (And I would have loved for Ezra to meet Luke in that episode too!)

Ezra had spent the moments since his return from tatoween in the caves by the Bendu. The caves were old, twisted and mysterious much like the creature himself. Perfect for avoiding one’s friends so that he didn’t lash out at them. He was just so angry at Obi-Wan for not joining the rebellion. He couldn’t understand how anyone could be so selfish. Ezra knew full well that he wasn’t a saint but at least he cared enough about people’s free will to try and stop the Empire. He kicked over a stack of rocks, hoping that the Bendu didn’t have some weird attachment to them or anything. 

“What did that rock ever do to you?” A low rumbling voice with an unusual accent that he didn’t recognise said from behind him. Letting out an annoyed humph Ezra turned around to face who he assumed was another force ghost.  
This one looked older than the previous figures or maybe that was just because of stress typical Jedi stress, after all Obi-Wan was only in his 50s yet could have easily passed for 80 and Kanan was constantly complaining about how Ezra was giving him grey hairs which didn’t seem like as big of a problem since it wasn’t like he could see them. Speaking of hair, this man’s was long and silver with part of it tied back which matched his long sharp face. Despite being a tall, imposing figure his eyes were filled with the glimmer of kind wit that reminded Ezra of his father. 

Unlike the previous figures Ezra had absolutely no idea who this person was. 

“Look, not that I don’t appreciate your forcely wisdom or whatever but I’m not in the mood right now.” He spat turning his back on the figure. 

“Did your master never tell you it was rude to turn your back on someone who came back from beyond the grave for a chat?” The figure said in the tone of a bad Dad joke. 

Ezra sighed, knowing that the ghost was right. Reluctantly he turned back to face him although couldn’t help but still feel angry.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve just had a rough day. This jedi won’t help us to defeat The Empire!” 

He then raised his eyebrow the way Hera has taught him. “Although if you’re here now then you probably already know that.”

The man let out a deep sigh. “Yes and I understand your frustration, however your anger should not be directed at my padawan. His path is different from yours young one.”

“Your padawan? So you’re Obi-Wan’s master?” Ezra asked although he probably should have figured that out by now. 

“Yes.” He replied proudly. “I am Qui-Gon Jinn.” 

“Cool.” Ezra said unimpressed. “That still doesn’t explain why Obi-Wan couldn’t help us fight the empire. With him on our side we could-“

“Did Obi-Wan strike you as someone who wouldn’t want to help?” Qui-Gon interrupted. Ezra wasn’t sure if it was becuase he wanted to get straight to the point or because he didn’t like someone slandering his padawan. Ezra would put money on the latter since he had yet to come across a Jedi that actually plaint told him what he needed to know with using a thousand riddles. 

“No. He was kind and wise. But that makes him even more of a coward for not helping!” His anger started building again. He felt the rocks he’d kicked over start to tremble around him. 

“So think.” Qui-Gon said calmly, ignoring the young padawan’s outburst. “Why would someone like Obi-Wan stay on that planet if they could help?”

“I don’t know.” Ezra said. His anger turned in to frustration causing the stones to suddenly drop. He took in a deep breath like Kanan had taught him to do and almost immediately he felt the dark never that had started to built up inside him begin to calm down. Once his mind was settled he was able to think clearly. As he began to rationally think an idea came into his head that he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of before.

“Was he protecting something? Like a weapon or something?” Ezra exclaimed eagerly. The rebellion could really use that right now. 

 

At first he was disappointed when Qui-Gon shook his head. That was until he spoke. 

“Not something. Someone.”

Ezra’s interest was instantly hooked. “Who?” 

“A young man just like you, who’s got more in common with you than just your age.”

A force sensitive. Ezra thought reading between the lines easily. He’d met very few people who were fore sensitive in his life anyway but non of the had been his age. He would be nice to finally have someone his age that he could relate to who understand as little about the force as he did.

“Is he cute?” He asked with a smirk. 

_“Padawans.” _Qui-Gon sighed with a low rumbling chuckle clearly showing that he was stranger to such antics. “Always so eager to run off with their hearts. At least my padawan has more sense than my grand padawan in that regard. Anyway you’ll find out for yourself soon enough.”__

____

____

“I’m looking forward to it.” Ezra said. “And I promise I’ll apologise to Obi-Wan when I see him too.”

Qui-Gon’s only reply was a sad smile that stayed a moment longer then the rest of his imposing figure before it to faded away.

Ezra was feeling a lot happier after his talk with the once wise Jedi and he left the cave with his head full of dreams about who this new force wielder would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won’t be anymore chapters until Star Wars Rebels has finished because I want to see if they do anything like this in the show first.  
> Also I haven’t seen the latest episodes so NO SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE!!! Thank you!! Xxxxxx


	5. Kanan Jarrus

“Kanan!” Ezra cried, suddenly waking up from the trance that the wolves put him under. For a moment he thought he was still trapped in that dream but the sky was it’s unfortunately usual grey and he recognised the landscape around him once again. The only thing that was out of place was the shimmering figure standing a few feet away from him. The figure’s hair had been haphazardly cut and his eyes were glazed white but this time through the pale aura surrounding him as opposed to blindness.

“Ez-“ Kanan didn’t even have time to finish his first word before his padawan had enveloped him in a deep hug. Ezra’s arms were wrapped around him so tightly they blurred through the edges of the figure and the weight of his tears dissolved through his transparent mass. 

“I’m so....so sorry!” Ezra sobbed. “If I had just been quicker or-“

“It wasn’t your fault.” Kanan said soothingly holding his padawan as close as the force would allow him. His own voice raw from emotion. “All is as the force wills it. It was my time and my decision.”

“But why? Why did you have to die!” Ezra cried into his masters shoulder. 

“To save you. So that you could fulfil your destiny 

“What destiny?” Ezra asked in confused bitterness. In his mind he was still nothing but a loth-rat.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Not for the first time Ezra felt a surge of anger directed at the force. It wasn’t fair. He never asked for any of this. If everything was as the force willed it then why did it have his parents die? Why was the force determined to give him a life of misery?

“You know, there were times when I wished I’d never met you on Lothal. So that you never had to experience the danger and loss that clung to me like death.” Kanan sighed. He was only just tall enough to rest his chin on top of Ezra’s head. “But then I remember all the good times we had and family we formed. And all the people that we couldn’t have saved without your help and I realised that I was being selfish. As your master it isn’t my job to shield you but to prepare you for what’s to come.”

The pair stayed there for a long moment. Each savouring the feeling of their arms around the other for what they knew would be the last time. 

“Don’t go.” Ezra begged. “I need you. Hera needs you. The galaxy needs you. We all need you.” 

“I don’t want to either” Kanan told him. “I wish I could be there to see you and Sabine grow up, to be there when Zeb and Kallus finally admit their feeling for each other, to see the empire fall, to meet my-“

He cut himself off with a strangled cry. Somehow the arms around Ezra got even tighter. If Ezra had ever wondered if Force ghosts could cry he now had his answer. Ezra held him as his master had done for him many times before. Eventually the sobs that ricocheted through his body started to quieten down. Kanan wipes his turquoise eyes and pulled out of the hug so that he could into his padawan’s eyes for the first time in years. 

“But remember as long as you believe in the force I will be there beside you.”

Ezra looked deep into his eyes and new that he was telling the truth. He’d never doubted his master before and he wasn’t about to stop now. 

“Hand me your lightsaber.” Kanan said. Slightly confused Ezra handed it over. 

“Kneel.”

Although he was still unsure of what was happening Ezra listened to his master.

“By the right of the council. By the will of the force. Ezra Bridger, my padawan, I now anoint you as a knight of the Jedi order.”

Kanan announced. Ezra had never heard him sound so proud. In a blink Kanan had sliced his lightsaber with impossible precision breathes from Ezras head. Ezra let out the breathe he didn’t know he’d been holding as he watched his padawan braid along with what remained of his childhood fall to the floor. 

As he looked up he noticed Kanan’s figure begin to flicker like a long distance hologram. 

“Wait!” Ezra said, quickly getting up. “I can’t watch you go again.”

Kanan nodded in understanding placing a hand shoulder, a comfort both of Ezra’s fathers used.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Ezra turned around. The last image of master’s sad yet proud smile kept safely in his mind. He started walking off into the desert in the direction of his remaining family when he heard his masters voice all out one last time.

“And Ezra.”

The young Jedi stopped but didn’t turn around.

“Tell Hera I’ve always liked the name Jacen.”

Ezra nodded although he wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything. Why would Kanan be suggesting name- 

oh.

Oh. 

“I’ll tell her.” He promised. 

He left the ghost of Kanan behind and moved forward with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!! Xxxxx


	6. Ezra Bridger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!!! Xxxxxx

Rey returned to one of the little stone huts that seemed as old as the island itself, still reeling from the events of the day. She couldn’t believe the broken shell of a man she met was supposed to be the legend Luke Skywalker. Even more she couldn’t believe that he didn’t want to help her stop the first order. 

She opened the ancient oak door and immediately drew her blaster when she saw a ghostly figure waiting for her in side. Once her adrenaline had calmed down she realised that the figure was a man with long tied back hair that appeared to be tintied blue even without the aura cloaked around him with crystal brown skin and a pair of moon shaped scars carved into his left cheek. 

 

“I’m guessing this is your first time meeting a Force Ghost huh? Well it’s my first time actually being one so this is a new experience for both of us.” The figure said with a crooked smile. His light teasing tone and warm midnight eyes made her lower her weapon. Despite knowing that she’s never met this man before he somehow felt familiar. 

“Who are you?” Rey asked. She was still new to all this Jedi stuff. She couldn’t remember hearing anything about ghosts in the old Jedi legends she’d heard growing up. For all she knew this could be a dark side trick. 

“Jabba the Hutt.”

She raised her staff back up. 

“I’m kidding!” He laughed his eyes sparkling with a private joke. “My name is Ezra Bridger.” 

“That doesn’t explain who you are.” Rey said cautiously.

The man called Ezra let out a heavy sight that was different from his previous demeanour. 

“You might want to sit down. This could take a while.”

Rey followed him inside the hut before sittiing on the cold stone bed. With everything she’d seen the force do she was shocked that she was still surprised when he didn’t pass through the bed as he sat besides her. He chuckled at her expression before his gaze became serious as he looked off into the distance. 

“I was a Jedi like Luke once. I was....busy during the first galactic war.” He said, his tone indicating that it was a story for another time. “But after the defeat of the Empire I helped Luke start a new Jedi school. I even took on a padawan of my own. The son of my former master.”

His blue eyes sparkled with the memory of happier times.

“Everything was perfect. My family were together again. A new generation of Jedi could be free to learn the ways of the force without the fear of percussion like I was. Until Ben betrayed us.”

His voice drifted off. His eyes darkened and his aura got colder.

“I was friends with his parents! They were good and kind people. Not perfect but nobody is, especially in times of war. I babysat him. Heck! I even changed his nappies and yet he grew into this monster.” 

The light of the figure flickered as Ezra’s eyes darkened with flashes of anger. Rey suspected this wasn’t the first time he’d strayed from the path of the light.

She watched as he took a deep breathe that seemed to calm him down. He leant forward resting his chin in his hand that cupped the small wisps of hair attached to his chin. 

“The only way to stop him is for Luke to move on from his mistakes and get off his admittedly attractive backside.” 

“Why are you telling me?” She asked in confusion. “Why can’t you tell him yourself?”

Ezra let out a long suffering sigh. “I’ve tried, but he’s closed himself off from the force.”

“Why would he do that?” Rey asked in disbelief. Even though she hadn’t realised it until now, the force had always surrounded her like a warm blanket or the comforting arms of parents that she had never known. She couldn’t begin to image living without its comforting presence. 

“Because he’s a melodramatic drama queen.” Ezra said in a voice that somehow sounded harsh yet fond. He then turned to face her slowing, so that she could see to see the galaxy of stars in his midnight eyes. “I can’t get through to him but you can. Promise me you’ll get through to him.”

“I’ll try.” She told him but he only shook his head in an indescribable manner.

“There is no try.” He told her in a voice that still carried a sense of humour despite the dire situation. “You must do or do not. Will you get through to him?”

“I will.” Rey promised with a strong conviction. 

“Good.” Ezra said before looking up at her hair with a crooked smile. She was surprised yet curious when he started fiddling with a strand of her dark brown hair. 

“Luke was always forgetting to do these.” She heard him mumble under his breathe. 

She watched as he twisted into a braid and placed a bead that she hadn’t seen before on the end of it. 

“There.” He spoke kindly. “You’ve got your padawan braid. Now Luke has no choice but to train you.” 

“Thank you.” Rey said sencirily. She almost wished that this man would be her teacher instead of Luke. 

Ezra smiled a proud smile as though understanding her thoughts. 

“As long as you remain true to yourself I know you’ll be incredible.” He told her. 

She nodded but was cut off by a long yawn. She looked back up at Ezra in embarrassment but he just smiled fondly at her. 

“Get some rest.” He said. “You can save the galaxy tomorrow.” 

Suddenly feeling overcome with exhaustion she lay down on the bed that wasn’t as hard as she’d initially thought. Ezra still sat beside her, reminding her of the dreams she had as a child of her parents tucking her in at bedtime. 

“Good night and may the force be with you.” She heard him whisper before she dreamt of a dark night sky lit up with thousands of tiny stars, each one a voice of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and commented!!! It really meant a lot to me and kept me noticed to finish this story!!! I’m sorry it had to come to an end but I hope you’ve all enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it!!! Again thank you so much!!! Xxxxx


End file.
